


Dave Strider's 100% Effective Guide on How to Say Thank You

by peregrineMendicant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, There is no plot, it's just porn, porn without a plot, this is complete shit and i'm okay with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peregrineMendicant/pseuds/peregrineMendicant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had nothing better to do, so I wrote some shitty DaveKat porn. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave Strider's 100% Effective Guide on How to Say Thank You

You don’t know how it came to this. How at some point your relationship with Karkat went from being friends to something more, something poignant and important and beautiful. What was once a friendly smooch on the cheek has since turned into a passionate, drawn-out kiss. You didn’t even notice you had fallen for him until you hit the ground, and by then it was too late to do anything but accept that you were in love. It’s not something you would have predicted, but you two work. Your bodies and minds click into place like pieces of a puzzle. And once that puzzle is completed, it the prettiest goddamn picture you’ve ever seen.

You’re together now, lying next to each other – not asleep, but quietly reflecting on different things that wander in and out of your minds. His breath is soft and shallow, and he looks so small and vulnerable and gorgeous. It makes you want to protect him and fuck the living daylights out of him at the same time. He does this to you, somehow, by being a perfect combination of graceful and sexy. You’ve never seen anything quite like it, and you doubt you will again. That’s perfectly fine in your opinion - all you need is Karkat.

You plant a kiss on his cheek, and he turns to look at you with half-closed eyes. “What was that for?” he asks. You shrug.

“Nothing, really. Just wanted to say thanks. You’re fucking amazing, you know that?” Karkat laughs.

“I can think of better ways for you to thank me,” he replies.

You think he’s joking, but when you look down he stares you right in the eye and raises one of his eyebrows just EVER so slightly. 

It’s subtle, but it’s enough.

You bring your head down and smash your lips into his, running your hands through his hair and holding him to your chest. He’s surprised at first, but he relaxes into the kiss, running his tongue across your mouth and grazing his fingers across your back. You brush the tips of your fingers across his horns, and he gasps and lets out a moan that sends blood rushing through your body. He’s worked up now, panting slightly. He pulls back from the kiss and starts biting your neck, licking your earlobe, nibbling at your collarbone. He’s everywhere at once, all over your skin, and you GROAN, actually fucking groan, with want and need.

Your pants are starting to get uncomfortably tight. The room is growing hot, and you realize that both you and Karkat are ENTIRELY too clothed at the moment. He watches as you lift your shirt over your head. He’s already topless – that’s how he sleeps normally – but you see he’s still wearing boxers and reach down to take them off.

Once you’re both completely naked you kiss him again, more passionately this time. He whispers your name in your ear quietly, rasping over your earlobe with his tongue. When you bring your hands back to his horns he makes a noise that can only be described as a squeak. He’s grinding against you forcefully, his alien dick – bulge, he calls it – moving across your leg. You reach down and stroke it gently, and he grabs your shoulders. 

“Fuck me.” 

You can barely hear him. “What was that you just said?” you ask teasingly. He looks you in the eyes.

“I am done with your bullshit, Dave. Fuck me.”

He says it loudly, so loudly that everyone on the meteor can probably hear him, and you couldn’t care less. You love it when he gets like this, needy and commanding and full of want. You smirk.

“As you wish.”

You flip him over on his back and just look at him for a second, how his legs are spread and he’s panting and his eyes are partly closed and his mouth is open. Then you bring your hand down to his nook, slowly inserting one finger. You keep it there for a second, not moving, until he snaps at you. 

“Does it look like I’m fucking around? What are you waiting for?” he asks. You add another finger and thrust up into him, repeating the process until he’s a moaning, quivering mess. Then you stop. He’s about to yell at you again, you can tell, so you cover his mouth with yours. He can’t do anything except for whimper and shake, he’s so small and so delicate and he’s yours. You could make him or break him right now, you could do anything and he wouldn’t even put up a fight.

When you end up pushing into him, finally, finally, and he lets out a sigh of relief and pleasure that makes you forget about everything else. You pause for a second before pulling out and thrusting forward, listening to Karkat’s moans and whimpers, taking them in and relishing in the knowledge that you are the one causing them. He feels this way because of you. You can make him happy, and it’s one of the best abilities you’ve ever had.

This is how you thank him. Everything he’s done for you, everything he’s helped you with – this is your way of repayment. 

You fuck him at a steady pace, not too slow or too fast but on a rhythm. It isn’t enough, apparently, because he manages to say “more – Dave please” in a voice that’s barely above a whisper. 

You comply and speed up. He gasps when you thrust deeper into him, which you take as a sign to keep going. He screams out your name, his hands grabbing at your sides. His nails dig into your skin and leave red scratch marks all over you, his eyelids flutter, his breath is coming in short, quick gasps. Just the sight of him nearly makes you come undone.

But in the end he’s the one who orgasms first, his pink-red alien jizz covering the bedspread. You’ll find time to scold him and make him wash the sheets later. Right now you’re caught up in your own climax, pleasure washing through you as your fingers grip Karkat’s sides. There is nowhere else in the world you would rather be at this moment. You love this little alien troll boy, love him with all your heart, and you’re never going to let him go.   
When you both finish the entire bed is a mess. Neither of you care enough to do anything about it, so you just lay there – arms wrapped around each other, your face buried in the crook of his neck.

The silence is a comfortable one, but you break it after ten minutes or so. 

“Consider yourself thanked,” you say to Karkat. He smiles, and turns to face you. His reply is predictable, but you’re glad to hear it anyways. 

“You’re fucking welcome.”


End file.
